Bits and Pieces of Love
by waldork
Summary: Rated T ish. Love, sex, swords, high school, parents, college, capture the flag, gods, mortals, parties, passion and of course monsters featuring our favorite monster fighting pair the one, the only Percabeth! A series of one-shots. Please read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: PDA

**Summary: Rated T ish. Love, sex, swords, high school, parents, college, capture the flag, gods, mortals, parties, passion and of course monsters featuring our favorite monster fighting pair the one, the only Percabeth! A series of one-shots. Please read and enjoy! **

Chapter 1: PDA

Annabeth felt the sweat rolling in little rivulets down her back under her dark tee shirt. She could also feel sweat gluing the small hairs at the back of her head to her neck.

"Give up, bird brain?" some chick from Hermes cabin taunted.

Annabeth shook her head to try and free her eyes from the drops of perspiration threatening them and responded darkly with a smirk, "not a chance in hell." She dodged the other girl's slightly off balanced strike to her side easily and made a swipe of her own. The dagger that had become so infamous the summer before was brought right to the defeated girl neck. Both the girls paused caught up in the dance and the shock at its ending.

The two girls eyes meet and held and for a moment they were taunt reading each other before, after a moment of infinite length, the girl dropped her eyes, took a step back and sighing she admitted her defeat.

"Nice, Annabeth. You had some fancy tricks up your sleeve huh?" The daughter of the king of thieves commented as the two girls gulped down some water.

Annabeth just grinned cheekily at that before switched topics.

"Slow down Perce!" Malcolm called. "What is Hades name is the fucking hurry?" He asked trying to take bigger steps to keep up with the now much taller son of Poseidon.

"You should watch your language," was all the taller boy replied, still focused on pushing his legs faster.

"Fine, next time I won't help you with your math homework. I still don't understand why you didn't just ask Annabeth," Malcolm said, sounding remarkable young for a child of Athena and the gods know how old they sound.

"Well she wouldn't help me after…" Percy glanced at his girlfriend's older brother, "Well its not important."

Malcolm frowned at his hesitation but didn't ask, he had decided long ago to stay out of his siblings' love lives. "So you never did tell me what the big hurry was," he prompted.

Percy looked sheepish, blushing while guiltily scratching the back of his head. "Well um I promised your sister I'd met her… 20 minutes ago."

Malcolm looked assumed, "you're dead, man."

Percy glanced at Malcolm who was smirking beside him, "Run?"

"If you want to live," Malcolm said just barely containing his laughter as Percy sprinted toward the cabins. "Good luck, Romeo!" He called after him. It had taken him years but he did finally see why his sister liked him so much. It was hard to get over the silly stupidity that Percy seemed to bring with him all the time, or the fact that he always seemed to bring trouble wherever he went not to mention the whole parents rivalry thing but now Malcolm generally liked the guy.

Percy burst into his cabin breathing hard to grab clean shirt, before he walked over to the Athenian cabin, just to see a freshly washed Annabeth sitting cross-legged on his bed with a shiny mac laptop typing away.

Without looking up she said, "you're late, Perseus." When she looked up, she saw a terrified Percy. She giggled, "Relax, you look as if I just threatened to slice you into little bits and feed you to a hellhound."

"You aren't?" he asked still not completely convinced, she had played him before.

She rolled her eyes, pushed her computer off her lap, stood and walked to him. Smirking, she threw her arms around his neck. She looked at up at him her smirk still in place as she said, "You are such a Seaweed Brain, you know that?"

He was about to answer but before he could she leaned into him on her tiptoes and kissed him. The kiss was slow and lazy, his hands moved up to cup her face then slowly slide down her neck making her shiver deliciously. Leaving one hand on her neck, he kept moving his hand and down till he reached the curve of her waist.

Breaking apart slightly, Percy whispered his apologies as if speaking too loud would ruin moment. Just brushing them off Annabeth gently kissed his cheek, before moving back to the bed and picked up her computer.

"I'm gonna grab a clean shirt okay?" Percy asked and without waiting for an answer he threw off his dirty orange camp half-blood tee shirt. Annabeth's eyes were trained on him watching his very well muscled back, shoulders, and arms tugging the material off his back. She grasped very quietly at the half naked young man who was unknowingly making her heart race, her breathing labored, and her cheeks pink. Shaking herself as if to shake the image of that delicious man from her mind, but she knew it would never work.

"Percy! What are you doing put some clothes on!" She said taking her sudden passion and embarrassment out on her poor unexpecting boyfriend.

"What? Oh I was just switching my shirt that one was all grimy," he said, turning around to face her, still shirtless. Noting the flush of her cheeks, her slightly open mouth, her badly disguised pants, and her widely blown pupils, he frowned in thought. Realization of the cause of these factors, caused him to grin. "It something wrong, Wise Girl? You look all flustered," Percy could barely contain his laughter but he knew she would walk out in a huff if he did. But he decided he could still have some fun with it, it wasn't often that such an opportune moment presented itself to him.

"Shut up Percy!" she exclaimed, embarrassment flooded her face and turned her pink cheeks red.

'It looks like she is going to walk away in a huff anyway', Percy thought. "No, I'm sorry. I am not making fun of you… well sort of. But it was wrong and I'm ashamed," he said giving his best puppy dog eyes that he knew she couldn't resist. And sure enough she rolled her eyes and walked over to him, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him firmly on the month. His brain was throw into overdrive taking in and memorizing every detail of the kiss, the floral clean lemon smell of Annabeth's hair, the tickle of her long blonde curls, the smooth, soft skin of the small of her back, her sweet lips on his, the sound of her catching her breath and grasping his name as his lips moved down to her neck.

Leaving a couple of hickeys in his wake he made his way down jaw, glazing over her neck and to her chest kissing the exposed skin above her V-neck tee-shirt. Her breathy sigh, made his heart beat louder and caused his shorts to feel tighter. Moving his hands to her hips and playful dripping his fingers down in her jean shorts and up her shirt. She soon lost all patience and grabbed the hem of her shirt and quickly tugged it over her head. A priceless looking washed over Percy's face as he looked at her in just in a black bra and shorts, her hair mussed, her cheeks pink, her lips swollen. She would have laughed but his expression quickly changed to one of dangerous passion and he roughly pushed her on the bed behind her. Not giving her time to adjust or react, he was on top of her kissing her fiercely his tongue exploring her mouth.

Though would never admit to anyone she loved this side of Percy, when he didn't treat her like a porcelain doll, when he lost control and did want he wanted, which was, at the moment, to drown her in kisses, ravish her body, make her scream and writhe in mounting pleasure and she was going to let him.

Passion always overtook the couple whenever they were alone, which didn't happen very often, especially at camp. A probable reason for this was because out of respect, embarrassment, or of getting teased, Percy and Annabeth kept all PDA to a bare minimum, actually it was rare to see them even holding hands let alone kissing. Two didn't change when they became a couple according to their friends, Percy and Annabeth acted as best friends just as they always had. But sometimes Grover would give the two a weird look or fist bump Percy later, smirking the whole time because he knows that Percy in his words 'totally scored!' Besides Grover and his empathy link and keen sense of smell nobody else had guessed what Percy and Annabeth did alone in his cabin or under the lake. Till that day, that is.

At this point Percy had Annabeth pinned to the bunk shirtless and breathless and wanting more. At this point was when Rachel, Travis and Katie decided to waltz in unsuspecting to Percy's cabin.

Katie was first to react with a loud gasp, which she, too late, tried to muffle with her hand, thus alerting the couple of the intrusion. Travis burst in to laugher with Katie giggling right beside him. Rachel's eyes were wide and unblinking but she didn't make a noise. She knew though her Annabeth were 'friends' but she also knew the two were on thin ice and the fierce blonde would easily and without regret stab her in the gut with her beloved dagger if a cause presented itself.

Meanwhile the couple dubbed 'Percabeth' were trying to recover their dignity…well Annabeth was, Percy on the other hand was laughing though red-faced along with his friends. Trying to push her stubborn waves into a presentable look, Annabeth had her shirt now on but her blush still very prominent.

"Nice!" Travis said raising his hand in an awed and cheeky high five that Percy lifted his hand to return but one look at his girlfriend he slowly guiltily lowered.

"Don't you any manners? Knock first! Gods! It is not rock science even a child of Hermes could figure it out!" At Annabeth's little flustered rant even Rachel couldn't hold back her giggles. "Stop laughing! No? Fine I'm leaving! You- ugg whatever!" Annabeth even stomped her foot in frustration which only helped to fuel the laughter. With one more menacing yet crimson cheeked look she stomped out.

The giggles proceeded for some minutes, coming in waves hitting them with full force every few seconds. Finally the fits were slower and farther apart allowing the jolly group to speak.

"I totally should have seen that coming. I mean you two were must have been about to blow with the amount of action that was going on," Travis said shaking his head still fighting bouts of chuckles.

"More like no action that was going on, seriously isn't the first time you kissed her since last year?" Katie said smirking.

Percy rolled his eyes, he was more then used to this. Every guy at camp had at one point or other made fun of him for not sealing the deal, not getting the glory, being too much pussy to get hers, etc. He had taking it all without complaint because whatever shit the guys and now girls threw at him was so worth the beauty passion and pleasure he gained whenever he got Annabeth alone. But now since they were already caught it wouldn't hurt to brag a little teensy tiny bit, right? Anyway she was already mad. So Percy laughed, "Are you kidding me? I haven't been a virgin in like a year and half. Just because we don't make out in front of everyone all time" he coughed over Katie's and Travis's names which caused them to blushed, "doesn't mean I don't get any, okay? Now if you'll excuse me I have an angry, passion, beautiful girl to calm, so everyone out!"


	2. Chapter 2: Mr Blowfis

**Hey guys so someone asked what the age of everyone in the last chapter and I reread it and realized that it wasn't consistent so in case you were wondering also it was about two years after Percy turned 16 and the titan war happened. **

Chapter 2: Mr. Blowfis

"You are leaving?" Percy asked his step-father, confused and a little hurt. He didn't like to admit it but he was sort of terrified of school, teachers, tests etc and have Paul there to back him up and defend him was nice.

"The new job is much more money, I get to teach more in depth classes, I wouldn't have to follow such a strict curriculum, there is going to be much less paperwork, plus I get less students so I may work more closely with each of them instead of having 300 students whom half I have never had a conversation with, even the hours are better so I can be home more with you and your mom. Trust me this will be good," Paul paused but seeing Percy wasn't convinced he rushed on to "plus you have improved so much in school and I will be around more in the evenings to help you and you also have Annabeth to help you when you get stuck."

Paul seemed to be pleading to Percy and Percy knew that he should be happy for him and support this, besides his mom could use a rich husband to pamper her. Still losing his safety net would suck, but he sucked it up he was 17 (well he had _just_ turned17 since last week) he didn't need his step-dad to babysit him. "Yeah that sounds great Paul congrats! Does mom know?"

"I was going to surprise her tonight," Paul said a little dreamily. The man was still completely and utterly in love. He still came home with flowers, and chocolates to woo her. His grin when he saw her belonged in some silly romantic movie that made teenage girls cry. And even after years of marriage he still got flustered when she smiled back.

Percy rolled his eyes at the look, which Paul caught, well he _was _a high school teacher. "Oh like you aren't exactly the same," Paul said smirking when Percy's cheeks and ears grew red.

"I am not!" Percy said a little too loud, turning even redder.

"What aren't you?" his mom said strolling in the kitchen and popping a grape in her mouth and looked from her son to her husband for an explanation. Her hair was up high on her head and twisted into a loose bun that was held in place by a pencil, she was wearing a light blue simple cotton summer dress that swayed around her knees, she wore nothing on her feet, no makeup or fancy clothes she looked as beautiful in Paul's eyes as she did on their first date.

"Nothing mom, Paul was just making fun of me," Percy said grumpily.

His mom smiled at her husband who was staring at her in awe. "That's not very nice Paul," said reproving playfully as she walked over and kissed his cheek, which caused Percy to grimace.

"He started it!" Paul whined and kissed her cheek as well and wrapped his arms around his wife's middle.

"Ugg you guys are disgusting! You are wrong Paul, me and Annabeth have never been _that _bad! Speaking of people who make fun of me I'm going to IM Annabeth, excuse me." Percy grabbing his cup and giving Paul one more grossed out look before walking away.

"Its Annabeth and I," Paul called after him which earned him a middle finger before Percy disappeared in his room. Paul turned to his wife and gave her a big smile, "How would you like it if I took you on a vacation?"

Annabeth quickly adjusted her uniform, checked her hair in the mirror before grabbing her heavy backpack from her dorm room bed and walking to her school cafeteria to grab an apple before classes started.

It was the first day of her second year at Martin's School for Young Ladies and she was already regretting coming back for her senior year. The same gossiping, bitchy, pmsing girls in uniforms as last year surrounded her all talking about the various adventures they had this summer including but not limited to: had a super hot hook up with a college boy, when to spain, make out with a foreigner, lost their virginity at an end of summer party, passed out from being so 'smashed', got a boyfriend, lost a boyfriend, got something pierced against her mom's wishes and got 'totally' grounded for 'like' the whole summer but snuck off anyway and got so high that she was brought to a hospital, flashed a cop and spent a night in jail before her rich daddy bailed her out. Annabeth sighed and munched on her apple waiting for her first class british lit to begin.

It wasn't long thankfully that her new teacher strolled in, causing Annabeth to choke and sputter, "Paul?"

The man in tweed jacket and a blue button down shirt turned to her and raised his eyebrows, "Hello Annabeth I had forgotten which school you went to. Well its nice to see you."

"I thought you taught at Goode with Percy?" Annabeth asked, ignoring the stares and confused whispers of the girls around her.

"Percy didn't tell you? Huh, well I switched school last minute and now I suppose I will be your English teacher," Paul said smiling calmly at her.

"No he didn't tell me..." Annabeth mumbled.

"Alright class, can I please have your attention! My name is Mr. Blowfis and I will be your British Lit teacher, so if everyone could take out their notebooks we'll get started."

"How was your first day?" Percy said in greeting, grinning cheerfully at his girlfriend who had her arms crossed, a frown on her face, leaning against the columns outside the front gates of the rich girls school.

"Why didn't you tell me Paul was teaching here!" she exclaimed angrily, she hated not knowing things.

"Wait, what?" Percy said. "Paul doesn't work-" but it dawned on him that he hadn't asked where Paul was teaching.

"Yes he does! I just walking into my English class first period and there he was at the front of the class." She stared pointedly at her boyfriend but seeing his sparkling green eyes and his adorable confused look, she sighed and kissed his cheek, "lets just get out of her, okay?"

"Are you still mad at me," Percy said after a minute, as they started walking hand in hand down the crowned New York streets.

"No not even a little bit," Annabeth smiling up at him. She cupped his face in her free hand and gently guided him down to her lips.

He sighed into her mouth and held her body close to his still keeping their hands intertwined.

**This didn't have a point, well it did when I started but by the end….it had turned to shit, sorry!**

**Hope you are all well!**

**-pm**


	3. Chapter 3: Blue Balls

Chapter 3: Blue Balls

"It will be fine," she had said to him kissing his cheek sweetly before rolling her suitcase towards the door. "Before you know it I will be back okay?" she said trying to comfort her pouting boyfriend. He knew it was only 5 days and he should be fine but seeing his beautiful girlfriend struggling with her heavy bag that was stuffed with books was breaking his heart. "You're 19 now, you are big boy, Perce. Don't give me that pouty look like I just hit you on the head with a rolled up newspaper." But Percy kept it up coming close to her and leaning down for a kiss but she had to put a stop to that. "No, no, no! If we start that I will never get out the door," she said gently pushing on his chest.

"That's the point," he whispered cheekily leaning in closer, ignoring her hands and giving her his most adorable boyish half smile that made her knees weak.

"Percy, come on! I will miss my flight! This is an unheard of opportunity, there will be the biggest and most influential people in the world of architecture at this conference I have to go," he nodded not listening and leaned in closer. His breath on her lips made her own breath catch, her hands no longer pushed his chest, instead her fingers gently explored his muscles through his shirt, his scent, the warmth he radiated overwhelmed and overpowered her senses. Her heart was beating so loud she was sure he heard it, she looked up into his face that was a few inches above hers, his brilliant green eyes were dark from his dilated pupils and his expression dangerous.

"Are you sure you don't want me to kiss you, Annabeth?" he said in a low voice that made her shiver and warmth collect in her core.

'Gods' she thought, 'when has he gotten so good at this? He is not even touching me and I already want him bad.' she shook her head trying to clear him from her mind but it was useless, "Um I..." she stumbled over her words but Percy didn't wait for her to collect her mind from the gutter and just kissed her firmly his hands moved quickly to the small of her back and pulled her in against him. One hand cupped her cheek has his lips moved against hers, she sighed in his mouth which made him even more urgent. He pushed her against the wall and his lips moved to her jaw, to her ear, to her pulse point and she moaned and her knees gave way. He had her even tighter, holding her up by slipping a knee between her legs the friction of which made catch her breath and give him a breathy "oh Percy," which made him grin before going back to his blissful torture.

An immeasurable length of time passed before either of them said anything. The two had somehow made it to the couch and Annabeth had pushed him down and climbed on top of his now bare chest. When her lips first made contact with his chest he groaned and anticipation and annoyance at his own blue-balling plan but he knew he had to follow it. "Annabeth," he groaned, "Annabeth stop."

She shifted and innocently slid her hand down his chest, that was peppered with kisses, to the tent in his jeans earning her a gasp. "You want me to stop? Are you sure because it looks to me like you are enjoying it quite a lot." Her voice sounded conversational but with her mussed blonde curls, her now dark grey eyes, her pink cheeks, and her swollen red lips hungry for him it made him swallow hard and look away. "Oh really? Is that how this is going to be?" she said smirking as she rolled her hips grinding them into his pelvis. He growled, sitting up and kissing her roughly, she mewed with the needed attention and excitedly flipped them so he was on top.

"Perce?" She struggled to make words, "I want you, I want you now!" her voice was all breathy and yet demanding.

He couldn't believe he was doing this but "No." His whole body screamed at him calling him all sorts of names as Annabeth stopped and pushed away with her hands.

"No? What do you mean no?" she asked sounded incredibly angry and hurt. "Finish what you started Perseus."

He took a shaky breath, "We'll finish this when you get back." He carefully looked at her. She looked so confused and hurt. Rising to her feet she grabbed her coat, he only realized then that there was a silent tear rolling down her cheek.

"Hey, hey, no, don't cry sweetheart" he said standing up and walking closer. "I am sorry I will make it up to you. It was a stupid plan but I thought if there was a something you really wanted waiting here at home you would..." his thought process was now sounding incredibly stupid. "I thought it would make you hurry home and maybe while you're there with super amazing people you would still think about me..." he mumbled quietly.

"Percy," she said but he didn't look up. "Seaweed brain, I _love_ you. I love you so much it hurts. I miss you when I'm at school or you are at work and that's only for a _few _hours. I will miss you so much on this trip and I will think about you all the time it doesn't matter how interesting the person is in front of me they are not you. You don't have to play some trick and get me horny to make me think about you. I will be anyway but now it will probably how much I am doing to torture and tease you when I get back. Do you understand?" she asked coming closer to him and gently pushed his slightly too long dark hair out of his eyes, which were smiling bright, and green at her. "I know I should say this more but I am not very good at it but I love you Percy, okay? Even I don't say it much it doesn't mean its not true."

"I love you too and I am sorry it was a stupid idea that is making you late and will probably give me blue balls," he said making her giggle.

She kissed her once more but instead of lust ridden, the kiss was laced with love and emotion.

"Now I have to go Seaweed Brain, okay? I will IM you when I get there alright?" She said adjusting her purple scarf and her long button down jacket and easily swept her long hair into a stylish twisted bun on her head.

He nodded sadly, trying to smile at her as she walked out the door. The click of the door of their tiny apartment made his heart stop and panic filled him. All at once Percy flew to the door flinging it open and soared down the hall and caught her just before the elevator door shut.

"Percy! What do you think you're doing you could have gotten smashed in the elevator doors!" Annabeth exclaimed but she rushed into his arms anyway.

"Well I just thought what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't drop you off at the airport?" he trying to sound casual as he pulled her closer.

"A sensible one," she said grinning knowing his answer already.

"Exactly,' he kissed her.

"Do you have enough for cab fare back or even a shirt?" she asked breaking away seeing his blush and guilty little half smile, "you are such a Seaweed Brain!"

"But that's why you love me, right?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, Seaweed brain I love you."


	4. Chapter 4: I Miss You

Chapter 4: I Miss You

Blue Ball Chapter 3 con't:

"How are your blue-balls?" Annabeth asked through the phone, sounding more like she asked him how the weather was back home.

He sputtered on his coffee and glanced at his boss and coworkers seeing if they had somehow overhear his girlfriend through his cheap cell phone, but the man were still talking about the recent Yankee vs. Red Sox game and trying to sneak glances at the new secretary's ass; Percy hated this place. He didn't have much choice it was high paying especially for a 19 year old and he didn't want to insult the Hephaestus demi-god who was his boss.

"Ehh fine but I think you will need to attend to them when you come home," he said smirking, 'this was fun' he thought, 'I should dirty talk more at work, it would make it much more enjoyable.'

Annabeth giggled, "Oh I don't know I am going rather busy when I return I might not get around to it," she said airily.

He growled, "too busy? Oh you are totally going to use this to your advantage, aren't you?"

"Just you wait, mister. I saw a lingerie shop on my way to my motel, I might stop by and pick up some things." Percy could hear his her large evil grin.

"Let me guess, its look don't touch?" He asked resignedly.

"MmHm, I can't wait, 4 days," Annabeth sung happily.

"Me neither," he grumbled. "So how is the conference going? As amazing as you thought?"

"Well actually I am on my way there now. Mr. Cliffen is taking me and my boss to lunch with his team I am so nervous and exciting that I am shaking, my coffee keeps spilling."

"You will do great, he will probably be so impressed by you he'll just hire you on the spot!" Percy said smiling and trying not to pay any mind to the douches around him who were trying to get his attention.

"I hope so, but that means I would have to move to Chicago you know? Besides I want to finish school here in New York," Annabeth sounded impossibly casual for someone who was talking about the possibly of crushing Percy's heart and soul.

"Wait what? You might move to Chicago? You can't move! What about me! If you are going I am too!" Percy panicked rant was making some guys laugh most just ignored him.

"Percy! Percy, calm down I am not going anywhere just calm down. Nobody is moving anywhere...yet," she said giggling at her boyfriends freak out.

"This is NOT a laughing matter, missy!" Percy scorned her. Annabeth could hear his cute little pout through the phone.

"Perce I have to got. I will call you later, okay? Keep out of trouble and no killing your coworkers, all right? I mean it, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said austerely.

"Fine _mom,_" Percy mocked. "I love you Wise girl. Now go impress the hades out of that Mr. Money Bags!"

"I will. Bye Seaweed Brain!"

The day had been exciting, nerve racking, full of butterflies, blueprints and speeches. All Annabeth wanted was to crawl next to Percy on the couch and read her book with his arms around her, but she had neither a couch nor Percy so she just changed into some comfortable clothes and laid down on her motel room bed.

After about 30 minutes Annabeth decided she couldn't concentrate her book anymore so she switched on the big TV. Now Annabeth had very little experience with TV since she had never lived in a house with one. Percy had wanted one when they moved in together but they were pretty broke from trying to afford college so that was sort of out of the picture. Anyway Annabeth had no idea what to watch even if she did she wasn't sure how to get to that channel or how to know if it was playing or not so she switched it off.

Next she tried to focus on her laptop but her work required too much focus for her exhausted brain. Her eyes drooped and she slid up to her pillow and crawled into her unfamiliar blankets. Annabeth clicked off the lamp and lay in the strange darkness. Shutting her eyes she took a deep breath and allowed sleep to overwhelm her but it didn't come. Shifting to try and get comfortable she realized she was cold so she slipped out of her sheets and tugged on one of Percy's old sweatshirts.

The warm comforting smell of Percy helped but sleep still was decidedly allusive. Sitting up Annabeth reached for her phone and turned it on hoping Percy had done same even though most of the time she was yelling at him for keeping it on because it was attracting monsters.

Her phone rang once, twice, three times and then groggily Percy answered, "Wise Girl?"

"Hey Percy," Annabeth tried not to sound too excited to hear his voice.

Percy seemed to become more alert at the sound of her voice. "What's going on? Are you okay, sweetheart?"

It was an unspoken rule that Percy only was allowed to call her pet names like baby, love or sweetheart when it was just them and when she was emotional which he could tell she was even if she was trying her hardest not to let it on. "I am fine Percy I just wanted to talk you. I am just having trouble going to sleep, nothing major. What about you what's going on back home?"

Percy sighed, Annabeth ever wanted to admit her feels even to him. "Everything is okay I guess I got some pizza with Nico after work he is doing well I think and then I just came home and watched netflix till I fell asleep. Why do you think you can't fall asleep? Can't turn off that amazing brain of yours?"

"Um no I can't get comfortable I guess, its really um cold and empty in my motel-room that's all," Annabeth winced at how vulnerable she sounded, how insecure. She was Annabeth Chase, she had survived on her own at 7, fought monsters, held up the sky, saved the world and yet she couldn't go to sleep because she missed her boyfriend. "You know what? Nevermind I'm fine I was just checking up on you, making sure you didn't set the house on fire and the like I will talk you soon okay? Bye Per-"

"Annabeth wait a moment!" Percy interrupted her before she could hang up. "Sweetheart, I love you okay? I miss you so much it hurts and sometimes it hard to breath. Do you have any idea how much I want you to be lying next to me? How much I want to hold you and kiss you goodnight? I love you Wise Girl," Percy knew she needed to hear that even if she would probably brush it off and call him cheesy.

Percy her shakily let out a breath, "Percy I um..." she started shakily. She cursed herself over and over in her head. Monsters she can handle, swords, knifes, math, machines, even sex Annabeth could handle. Somehow expressing about her feelings, emotions through talking had not made it into that list. Percy knew this and yet he was clearly expecting an answer Annabeth didn't want to disappoint him. "Percy," she tried again but her throat was dry, her eyes were stinging, and her tongue all tangled in her mouth.

"I know," Percy whispered.

Tears were starting to roll down her cheeks, this as her chance. A chance she didn't had when he was missing and she was blowing it. "I miss you, Percy," she whispered so quietly he almost missed it.

He smiled, 'baby steps' he thought. "I miss you too. Now do you want to tell me about your day?"

Annabeth nodded and sighed this she could handle, "Well at breakfast…"

The two far away lovers talked late into the night till Annabeth fell asleep and Percy could hear her gentle breathing through the phone.

"I love you Annabeth," he whispered into her ear before turning off the light in their bedroom back in New York and falling asleep.

**Hope you enjoyed and are all well and if you are affected by nemo I hope you are nice and warm and enjoyed your snow day as much as I did :) **

**-pm**


	5. Chapter 5: Challenge Accepted

Chapter 5: Challenge Accepted

Percy rolled over in his bed waking slightly, enough to notice the cold glow of a computer screen throwing evil shadows on the walls of his doom room. Soon he found the source; Annabeth was sitting cross-legged on his stool at his cheap desk typing away furiously. Her hair was tied in a knot at the top of her head; she looked so cold in her bra and sweat-pants with the unkind light splashed on her. Glancing at the clock, Percy sighed it was 3:08 at night and she was still working. But enough was enough Percy decided and crawled, slightly clumsily out of his warm and loving bed and stumbled over to his girlfriend.

"You know when I asked you to sleepover I assumed you would sleep but I guess not," Percy smiling sleepily at her and kissing the top for her head.

Confusedly Annabeth looked up, it seemed to take her a bit to process the words in head buzzing head. "I have a lot to do Perce I just need another hour or so then I will go to bed," she said turning back to her work.

Percy rolled his eyes, "its 3 already Wise Girl, come to bed."

Annabeth just kept typing away, Percy watched her speedy fingers fly over the tapping keys and sighed again. Quietly Percy pulled up his roommate's, who was visiting home, chair behind her without her noticing and making her gasp as his touch when he slid his warm hands around her. He nuzzled his face against his her neck breathing in her intoxicating smell of lavender, lemons, shampoo and just Annabeth.

"That is not going to work, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said knowingly.

He smirked, _challenge accepted,_ he thought. "Really are you sure about that?" he asked teasingly, pulling her closer and talking quietly in her ear.

Annabeth held her breath knowing her lips were very close to her neck, her fingers slowed down as his hot breath sent shivers down her spine. It took all of Annabeth's willpower not to moan as his lips made contact with her pulse point. Percy smirked against her neck knowing it was working. He knew how much Annabeth loved him kissing her neck, it had come in handy a lot over the years. Sure enough he hear her breathing become labored and her heart speed up. He sucked her pulse point leaving a hickey before moving to her jaw, then down her neck to her collarbone. One of his hands moved to her bare thigh rubbing little circles into her sensitive flesh, teasing her like only he could. Annabeth couldn't hold back her moan when Percy's other teasing hand moved to her chest and ever so gently fondle her breast just enough to make her want it bad.

He grinned at the sound, noting that her fingers had stop all together. "Give up?"

That seemed to shock out of her trance and she quickly shut her laptop shut and turned in her sit. Swinging her flexible legs over his hips, she whispered in his ear, "Never."

He stood, wrapping his arms around her hips and ass to support her and fiercely kissed her. It was awhile before Percy focused enough to move his feet toward the bed but when he did he dropped making her squeal with delight before he crawled on top of her.

After awhile of stripping clothes, clumsy kisses and lustful moans Annabeth lay panting and sleepy as Percy moved his mouth from between her thighs. "Now will you go to sleep?" Percy asked grinning, seeing her nod off already.

Annabeth always became incredibly sleepy after the two 'had some fun' and Percy loved it. He loved her beautiful satisfied sleepy smile, the way she always cuddled close to him, the way she would fall asleep on his chest and especially how she whispered a muffled 'I love you' in to his chest so trustingly. Percy would sometimes wish she was like this now often or that it wouldn't take an orgasm to make her say 'I love you' but he took what he was given and whispered "I love you too" to Annabeth's now sleeping form snuggled on his chest


End file.
